USS Galahad
| status = Active | yard = San Francisco Fleet Yards | laid = 2296 | launched = 2301 | comm = 2302 | decomm = | length = | beam = | diameter = | draft = | mass = | decks = | crew = | speed = | armament = | defenses = | docking = | shuttle = | image2 = USSGalahad2.JPG | caption2 = |hideb=yes |hidec=yes }} The USS Galahad (NCC-79152) was launched from San Francisco Fleet Yards in 2301 and commissioned in 2302 and was in service through the whole of the 24th century. The Galahad was known to be one of the finest ships of her time with one of the best crew's in Starfleet. Over the entire Alpha Quadrant the Galahad is known to be a peaceful starship on a mission of exploration but this can be an easy deception when she is turned into a deadly battleship ready for battle. History Construction The Galahad first began construction in 2296 at San Francisco Fleet Yards under the supervision of Commander Derek Martin. The Galahad was suppose to be as successful as the prototype ship . However the ships computer was suffering from power fluctuations that somehow made the computer lose vital memory. (This included the ships identity, life support going off line, etc). The ships helm was always going off alignment with the ship going off axis. This all put the time table of the ships construction back several months. When ever one system got repaired another would malfunction. After almost a year of trying to get the ship working Commander Martin decided to strip the ship of all systems that didn’t work properly and replace them. As the ship was going under considerable refitting Starfleet decided that the Galahad should have extra Photon Torpedoes, Launchers and 4 more phaser banks installed. By 2301, the Galahad was fully complete and was launched. Thereafter newly built vessels were then designed with the Galahad''s newer systems that prevented any more design problems. Missions 2302 The ''Galahad was ordered to the Outer Rim of the Federation with under the command of the newly promoted Captain Roger Wright. Soon after Captain Wright choose his senior staff, the Galahad was ordered to the Outer Rim of the Federation. The Galahad began its Shakedown tests one of which consisted of scanning a Pulsar. A few days after the Galahad arrived at the Pulsar Starfleet ordered her to investigate the possibility of an Zen Tellar invasion, this would be devastating to the Federation as their were only a few ships in the sector at the time, that would not be able to with stand an attack force. So the Galahad was sent, when arrived at the New London Colony where the Star went super nova destroying the entire Star System. The Galahad scanned the area and found that a weapon was launched into the sun causing it to explode. Further scans revealed that the weapon was also Zen Tellar in origin. As the Galahad was too far from Starfleet Headquarters to request further instruction. Captain Wright ordered the Galahad to go to Red Alert and go to Battle Stations to prepare for an attack. As suspected by the Galahad''s Tactical Officer the Zen Tellar fleet was hiding in a nearby Nebula. The Zen Tellar fleet came out of the Nebula and attacked the ''Galahad. With shields at 90% the Galahad was withstanding the pounding of the Zen Tellar Torpedoes. As known by Starfleet Engineers the of starship was not very maneuverable so the Galahad could not get an aim at the much smaller more maneuverable Zen Tellar vessels. So Captain Wright ordered the Galahad into the Nebula. As thought the Zen Tellar followed but lost the Galahad, so they decided to hold position. The Galahad had come-about and headed straight for the fleet at Full Impulse. Without time to move their ships out of the way of the Galahad’s weapons they held their own position and fired. With the Galahad''s new torpedoes the fleet’s shields were shattered and their ships disabled, the ''Galahad clearly won the battle now known as the Battle of Zen Tellar The Galahad soon found out that the fleet was a rogue group of Zen Tellar officers who wanted the Federation and the Zen Tellar to plunge into war. After going to Starbase 259 for minor repairs the Galahad began its 10 year mission exploring the unknown. Category:Excalibur I class starships Category:Federation starships Galahad 079152